silver fleet
by izayaism
Summary: Koninkrijk der Nederlanden hates Reino de Espańa. —and he was convinced that he had been doubted it all along. [Historical. Hint of Othello pair. All warnings inside. RnR?]


**Warning:** Historical, othello pair hint **,** oocness and typos, bad grammar, and any other mundane warnings.

 **.**

 **Enjoy! :]**

 **.**

* * *

 _Have you ever heard the news about the silver fleet?_

* * *

Netherlands remembered why he hates that rancid Spaniard.

Netherlands remember when he was obliged to introduce himself to this colonialist. Which he assured already; he was doing that only for trivial matters, because the Netherlands has been taken under the control of the Matador personification.

Typical usual flat face greeted by a cheerful expression planted by the darker skinned man. That mien that stared at the younger seen like never shows a tired expression subsequent to bring all of this world's cataclysm patter. Spain's hands that still bigger-sized than him that day wrapped around his little tummy and lifted Netherlands' whole body—

—and he also remembered palpably that his own not-so-tiny feet kicked Spain right in his face.

Why? Easy, Spain's latest deed was very disrespectful. But oh, of course he was also remembers his white face flushed in embarrassment over the action, with the Spaniard become all cranky before him.

Since then, despite the continued rotation of time and mutual abhorrence coherence, Netherlands' feelings were never changed towards Spain.

Hatred, hatred, and **hatred**.

In full invidiousness for the treatment Spain gave en route the Nederlander. For every alacrity Spain fetch that extensively disgust the light - blond nation.

Yep, nauseating alacrity—that was appraised from the Spaniard's eyes as a warm consolation.

Spain tolerantly always gives some pleasant consolation whenever the Netherlands used to feel insecure. Which was more severe was; Spain divulged it as a specialized affection shaped gift for the colony but Netherlands _misinterpreted_ Spain's reason as a crappy equivocation it was.

Notwithstanding Spain heretofore told Netherlands about a symphony full of laughter concerning the beautiful world, until how people treated by the horrible conditions when the war came, Netherlands would never successfully be deluded or even only be affected by that kind of cheap consolation-masked trick.

Nope. Netherlands will not be fooled by **any** of catchpenny tricks manufactured by Spain.

Undeterred by a small snow colored rabbit as a Christmas gift gave by him on past days, or tiny comb Spain accorded for caring the unusual spiky hair of the younger, still, Netherlands would far and away never get outfoxed over this sugarcoated shenanigans.

* * *

Koninkrijk der Nederlanden hates Reino de Espańa.

—and he's convinced that he believed it at any moment.

* * *

 **1648.**

From the end of the horizon, there was no speck of bright orange that usually begins to fade over time by time. There was only a crimson sea full of roaring that has the intention of independence; with infra shrilled screams reverberated from Roman Catholic majority communities whom still want— _need_ to curb the Protestant crowds' liberty.

Spain's fingertips blackened, along with pair of eyes that stared as blank as a dull glass. His lips were a little pale, depending on the face; the mouth was slightly open and panting in void. The one who has a blonde hair focused at the owner of the remarkable emerald orbs, belong to the invaders who has collapsed right in front of his eyes.

There are some wrinkles around the Spaniard's forehead; perhaps because he was worked too much for engraving smiles, or in this matter, he was definitely stunned after felt the aura of his own defeat.

"I win."

In front of Republiek der Zeven Verenigde Nederlanden, Spain that had prostrated by the taller got fell on knees, with his uniforms covered with various catalysts of the sinned wars he had done—directly sailing thru the entire desultory mind of his.

Yes, a trash like him should not deserve anything even at the slightest.

Spain coloring the fords of his own history with a parochial extortionate, not to forgetting the barbaric grin that always etched on his lips previously. He was brazing the distortion of an unforgivable diorama as its pretty decoration.

"Why, Hollanda? What have I done?"

Netherlands blinked his eyes twice, reflections when he and his soldiers entrust soul for the independence wasn't even completely worth nothing, _because they win_.

Even if independence costs him heart and humanism, so be it.

Because since the beginning, he was no one's prize.

"Asking such a foolish inquiry, you could make me laugh like nobody's business, Spanje."

Freedom that once was taboo, now permanently has been recaptured by the tulip's country. It no need to guess what was the covert objective that set by the Netherlands; Spain would have understood the true meaning why this war happened.

Forcibly, Spain closed his eyes for the whole folks behind him, which was the process of maintaining the sovereign rights of opponents were on the threshold of eye blink.

Reino de Espańa laughs at the irony, "Can't we fix this? You went too viral for hating me this way, don't you?"

Someone once decreed that declared independence was not easy in the slightest. Fortunately, the Netherlands was not an idiot who could trust Spain for good, uphold the promise to always hand in hand on the road of heroism, or consider Spain as a _Vader_ to all of the people under his country.

"Nope." said him in cynical manner. Auspiciously, that's actually kind of relief that the non-synchronous mind and act could be covered, it was a suicide if these cannot be camouflaged.

Spain's concentration gotten dispersed by degrees, the symphonies of laughter's burst made by him himself while playing with this little Dutch whom still wouldn't mind stand with a carve of magical smile being replaced by a newly voluminous intimidation tone.

"The important thing is; I have my independence back. I am free. Now go away from _my_ land, I do not need you anymore."

Spain looked up, the glimpse of hatred—oh finally; an exclusive hating gaze awarded to the Nederlander and not for the other colonized countries like Spain used to allege non–verbally—sailed and berth right at emerald orbs which was belong to the so-called younger nation. Before Spain succeeded in removing the preface from his throttle, the conveyance Netherlands made could en masse shut down the passion country's mouth.

"I hate you, Spanje. Your existence totally disgusts me."

.

* * *

 _If you won't die a soul, at least I'll let you die a pride—_

* * *

Then he turned his body in imperious style, dropping his big sword on the battlefield and quietly got out from the very crowded warfare area.

The Netherlands cannot figured out what did Spain do after that, he just walk away, not returning back for caught any desperate cried Spain possible to spit.

Neither one person protested nor even blustering a thunder of victory's party. Everything was quiescent, with the sound of _silence_ as their very fit backdrop.

* * *

 _Look at me; stare at my eyes with dignity, gaze at my eradiating crown that more respectable than your flock of the army._

 _I've been independent, as a proud Koninkrijk der Nederlanden which has no equal at every significant occurrence._

 _As a proof of my turbulent nationalism, you can see the knitted fabric of blue, white, and red flag fluttering in every corner of my country—_

* * *

 _The silver fleet from Spain? They had lots of Spanish silver coins on board._

— _and oranges as well!_

* * *

Silver Fleet © southdriane

Silver Fleet (song) disclaimed

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

 **RnR?**

* * *

 _Piet Hein, Piet Hein, Piet Hein. His name is short._

— _his deeds are big, his deeds are big. And he has captured the silver fleet!_

* * *

But by the way…

—if only Spain saw what was perceived by the Netherlands deep down his sub consciousness. If only he was looking ahead—to stare longer at the _ex_ colony whom was vacate the battlefield.

If only he saw Netherlands' bitter stare, and briny tears which has no relevancy and significance toward his victory.

Oh come on—who the hell able to interpret this war as something stereotypical and melancholy?

Netherlands should feel happy because he had been separated from the clutches of this psycho, rapacious nation.

Somehow, start when he left the collapsed Spaniard; until now on the way to _celebrate_ his triumph, something strange has meddle the Dutchman's inward.

Don't know, what kind of sentiment could be felt this… sore?

Netherlands was supposed to be relieved, but there were some flakes that founded unlikely to support he could feel the positive feelings on his mind. He felt there was something inside him had disappeared, but he could not seek and find the matter.

So much chaos dwells in the depths mind of the Netherlander, about Spain…

…and how the Dutch have already tired to find out.

"I hate you, Spanje. I totally hate you."

Thereafter, the Netherlands successfully ensured that Spain had left the warfare area; the two sides indirectly have to force the circumstances to bury every bitter memories—deep cross from the north to south, the west to east; as empyrean and terra to witness.

* * *

— _at least, that is what the Dutch going to say if he could. Fact? He couldn't. Netherlands is not as tough that the whole world can imagine._

* * *

— _and after I'll let you die a pride, the fireworks would sparkled in hectic. That was the same time when my mind shows me images of your downfall that plays in conjunction with our blithesome moment._

 _It plays our tragedy that whenever I think I'm at my happiest, they were laughing, as if saying; you were happier before._

* * *

 _He has captured, he has captured the silver fleet,_

 _He has captured the silver fleet!_

* * *

Koninkrijk der Nederlanden hates Reino de Espańa.

—and he was convinced that he had been doubted it all along.

* * *

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **w/n** : fyi i write this one month ago. yessssssssss, the wifi just suck so cannot publish dis, hehehe. sorry for the inaccurate tho ;-; silver fleet actually set in 1628, I just want to 'ring' the song again when neth get its independence from spain on 1648, das it.

 **source:**

www . common - place vol - 06 / no - 03 / klooster /

en . wikipedia wiki / Battle _ in _ the _ Bay _ of _ Matanzas

www . britannica EBchecked / topic / 181262 / Eighty - Years - War


End file.
